


Cicero

by Masha_M



Series: Cicero [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Domestic Bliss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masha_M/pseuds/Masha_M
Summary: Марк Туллий Цицерон однажды сказал: "Если у тебя есть сад и библиотека, то у тебя есть все, что тебе нужно".Гризз с ним согласен. Почти.





	Cicero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cicero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834196) by [DocGorpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGorpy/pseuds/DocGorpy). 



> Прим. автора:   
> Итак, это альтернативная вселенная, в которой не происходило событий последней серии. Экспедиция возвращается с хорошими новостями, и жизнь в городе течет своим чередом. Ферма процветает, а ее обитатели счастливы. 
> 
> Прим. переводчика:   
> Эти ребята настолько меня зацепили, что я вновь взялась переводить впервые за долгое время. Потому что полное отсутствие фиков на русском - огромная несправедливость!   
> Эта работа является первой из чудесной трилогии, оставшиеся две я планирую перевести в ближайшее время.

Сэм смотрит на огромное поле посреди леса, которое, чудеснейшим образом, превратилось в небольшую ферму. Он помнит, каким крошечным был сад Гризза, в котором он выращивал морковку и учил Сэма, как правильно собирать урожай, по сравнению с этой фермой. Сэм удовлетворенно выдыхает. 

Он видит вокруг себя растения, которые старательно высадили, как только зима окончилась, всю морковку, картошку, кукурузу, помидоры – вспомнить все овощи, которые им удалось вырастить, довольно сложно. Все эти запахи и цвета окружают его, и он чувствует себя лучше, чем когда-либо. 

Из-за садовой тачки, забитой сорняками, возникает пучок волос, и Сэм видит Гризза, который только что закончил пропалывать морковку. Затем он замечает разноцветный хиджаб Бин, которой Гризз помогает подняться с земли. Бин отряхивается от пыли и шутит о чем-то, но Сэм стоит слишком далеко, чтобы прочесть по губам. Они оба смеются, и на лице Сэма появляется нежная улыбка, когда Гризз прощается с ней и направляется в сторону дома.

Дом представляет из себя небольшую хижину на самом краю поля, в которой живут фермеры, работающие в данный момент. Хижину, в которой есть три спальни, ванная и гостиная, построил не кто иной, как Гризз, в спешке и всего за два месяца. Не без помощи Стражей, конечно, но Сэм, тем не менее, думает, что на свете очень мало вещей, которые не смог бы сделать Гризз. Он периодически благодарит Бога за то, что тот, будучи наверняка разочарованным в Сэме, все же подарил ему этого высокого и красивого придурка, который сейчас направляется прямо к нему.

Сэм как раз собирается отправиться ему навстречу, когда его неожиданно дергают сзади за футболку, и он видит перед собой Бэкку, которая активно жестикулирует одной рукой, второй передавая ребенка в руки Сэму. Она объясняет, что ей срочно нужно в туалет, но Иден капризничает, стоит только выпустить ее из рук. 

Сэм с радостью берет ребенка в руки и шепчет милые нежности в ее мягкие волосы. Он считает, что дети пахнут просто чудесно, и мечтает о десяти флаконах с запахом Eau de Bébé. Он танцует с Иден на руках и кружится вместе с ней, пока идет к дому. В итоге он оказывается перед открытой дверью, и его заключает в крепкие объятия огромный, растрепанный медведь гризли, от которого пахнет потом, землей и солнцем. Это самое знакомое и приятное чувство на свете.

Он поднимает взгляд на Гризза, и уголки губ автоматически растягиваются в улыбке. Гризз смотрит на него со своей привычной улыбкой, и Сэм замечает несколько пятен грязи на его челюсти. 

– Ты весь в грязи, – шепчет Сэм.

Гризз понимает, о чем он, и неохотно отстраняется.

– Упс, извини, – говорит он на языке жестов, улыбаясь еще сильнее.

– Лично мне это нравится, но вот Иден, думаю, не в восторге, – отвечает ему Сэм свободной рукой.

Гризз усмехается:

– Тогда отложим это на потом? – подмигивает он ему.

– Ты очень грязный. (прим. пер. «dirty» с английского может переводиться как «грязный» и «пошлый»)

Лицо Гризза вытягивается, будто он хочет сказать «оу», изображая, что удивлен решимостью Сэма. В конце концов, именно благодаря решимости Сэма они впервые поцеловались. У Гризза, конечно, хватило смелости спросить, но, если бы Сэм не поцеловал его первым, у них могли бы и не быть этого всего сейчас. Гризз вспоминает, что вел себя как настоящий придурок, когда избегал Сэма, который пытался извиниться перед тем, как Гризз отправится на поиски земли, на которой они работают сейчас. Если бы не тот поцелуй за несколько минут до ухода, он скорее всего не смог бы вернуться домой с такими хорошими новостями. 

Бэкка выходит из ванной и протягивает руки к ребенку.

– Извините, если это прозвучит нагло, ребят, но биотуалет снова нужно почистить. Там уже неприятно пахнет. 

Подключить дом к системе городского водоснабжения оказалось непосильной задачей, поэтому пришлось импровизировать и отказаться от некоторых благ цивилизации. Но Бэкка все равно любила приходить туда вместе с Иден при любой возможности, особенно после того, как в лесу сделали дорогу для машин. Речи об асфальте, конечно же, и не шло, но в нее вложил свои силы каждый житель города, чем они и гордились. С появлением дороги все стало намного проще – от доставки урожая в город, до перевозки фермеров и их гостей. На путь, занимавший ранее час ходьбы, теперь уходило всего пять-десять минут на машине.

– Принято, – отвечает Гризз, напевая себе под нос.

Бэкка поднимает Иден на уровень своего лица и говорит, изображая детский голос:

– Спасибо, дядя Гризз, это очень мило с твоей стороны.

Иден начинает хныкать у нее на руках, и Бэкка каким-то образом понимает, что та голодна. Сэм хотел бы уметь определять это так же легко.

– Ты голодна, малышка?

– Я пойду помогу Гриззу, – заявляет Сэм, давая Бэкке возможность покормить дочь в одиночестве.

Он находит Гризза лежащим на спине с ведром и ёршиком в руках. На нем яркие резиновые перчатки в цветочек, которые сильно контрастируют с его заляпанным грязью комбинезоном. Он наполняет ведро водой из огромной бочки. Воду сюда доставляет грузовик каждые три дня. И, в целях экономии бензина, поездки между городом и фермой тоже происходят только раз в три дня.

Затем Гризз наливает в ведро моющее средство с антисептиком и приступает к уборке. Он заканчивает всего через десять минут, и Сэм смог помочь ему всего один раз, когда собирал рассыпавшиеся волосы обратно в пучок. Гризз снимает перчатки и подходит к Сэму, целуя того в нос.

– Спасибо, малыш.

Сэм смеется и притягивает его к себе за лямки комбинезона, коротко целуя в губы.

– Я все еще не привык, чтобы меня называли «малыш».

– Привыкнешь. И кстати, ты сейчас будешь весь грязный из-за меня, – Гризз пытается сказать это на языке жестов, отстраняясь от Сэма. 

Сэм качает головой:

– Мне все равно, – отвечает он, прислоняясь к Гриззу всем телом. – Но ванну принять тебе бы не помешало.

– Завтра мы поедем домой, и я хорошенько помоюсь, воду здесь лучше экономить. Или, может быть, просто искупаемся в реке?

Внезапно что–то мокрое и холодное начинает капать им на головы и затекать за воротник, стирая следы целого дня тяжелой работы. Дождь усиливается и ощущается совсем как холодный душ дома. 

– Похоже нам и не придется, – Сэм легонько отталкивает от себя Гризза и бежит к лужайке. Гризз бежит за ним, чуть не спотыкаясь об индейку по пути. Поймав Сэма в объятия, он заваливает их обоих в груду листьев на земле. Гризз обнимает лицо Сэма обеими руками, позаботившись о том, чтобы не придавить его своим весом. 

Он утягивает Сэма в долгий поцелуй, хотя это и довольно проблематично, учитывая, что вода так и норовит попасть им в рот или нос. Но им обоим нет до этого дела, потому что дождь – это долгожданное чудо. Он поможет полить растения и наполнит водосборники. Гризз поднимает Сэма, который кладет руки ему на плечи.

– Итак, – начинает Сэм.

– Итак? – Гризз снова улыбается своей фирменной улыбкой.

– А сейчас?

– А сейчас что? – Гризз почесывает лоб, не понимая, о чем он, и улыбаясь уголком губ.

Сэм смотрит на него с любовью, быстро смаргивая воду с ресниц.

– А сейчас у тебя есть все, что нужно?

Сэм зачесывает мокрые волосы Гризза назад, отчего тот усмехается и нежно целует его, постепенно углубляя поцелуй. После нескольких коротких поцелуев в губы, он отстраняется.

– Сейчас да. Наконец–то.


End file.
